


One

by mayachain



Series: Valentines2020 [5]
Category: Die sechs Diener | The Six Servants, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath, Arranged Marriage, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Get Out Get Far, I know my value, POV Female Character, does this count as a divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: She snuck out during the night.
Relationships: Prince/Princess
Series: Valentines2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627531
Kudos: 2





	One

**Author's Note:**

> As a child, this fairytale made me dislike the princess. As an adult, this makes me angry.

** One **

She snuck out during the night.

How magnanimous of the king, to lift her up again once he had tired of seeing her in squalor. So generous, to gift back the place that was rightfully hers in the world after he’d seen her trodden to the ground.

Had she been haughty, not acknowledging his deeds, refusing to see what he had to offer, unwilling to see past her mother’s protective schemes? Was not this her right? Was it not her right to ignore the advances of a man enraptured by her face whom she had yet deemed unworthy?

He had made her his future queen. That was nice. Clean clothes, jewellery, a bath, a room, servants. All amenities that were rightfully hers. They said he had earned his crown both by inheritance and by his own feats, how nice, then he would not struggle once he discovered her gone from his realm at some point during the following days.

Because she, too, had discovered who she was by the virtue of her own endeavor. A lifetime toiling in filth – or had it only been a week? - a lifetime of toiling in filth had shown her despair, yes, and, tears aside, her own core of steel.

Being back inside a castle, how nice, had given her a chance to recover from the unexpected ordeal and to make plans. Amidst the swine herd, her outlook had been bleak but this castle was not unlike her home palace, her turf. Here, she had known how to make connections.

Unpleasant and vile toward everyone she met, was it? Unpleasant and vile toward upstarts and lovesick fools. She might not be a sorceress like dear old mother, but she had options, she had skills. There were dozens of realms that might benefit from her cunning.

Let him rely on his friends. Let him rely on the common people. Let him rely on his father’s armies. Let him rely on the judgement they’d all made of her when they’d seen her in her one moment of weakness. Regardless of what the king believed, regardless of whatever trials he might have faced, she was not a prize that he had won.

.


End file.
